1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to hangers for use on portable power tools such as electric saws, for example. Frequently, environmental conditions for operation are such that the tools must be supported in working areas where flat surfaces are not available and hanging means must be provided.
In wooden frame construction, for example, portable power tools such as electric saws are carried and operated in locations where there are no table-like supports. Thus, an operator must look to other means for supporting a tool when it is not in use. Frequently a carpenter, for example, is working on joists or in roof rafters where there are no floor supports and there is a need for structure on a portable saw for hanging the same on a joist. The known portable saws have no hangers by which saws can be conveniently and safely hung in such situations.
2. Description of Prior Art
I refer now to U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,064 to Goss. This tool is designed for uses similar to the Klicker-Hackett Hanger, but is not as convenient or versatile. The Goss tool will hang a saw fairly well on a horizontal joist. The Klicker-Hackett Hanger will safely hang the saw at any angle from horizontal to vertical. The Goss tool also increases the working height of the saw. This makes it difficult or impossible to get the saw between narrowly spaced rafters and joists, to make necessary cuts. Since the Klicker-Hackett Hanger attached to the side of the saw, it dosen't increase the saws height. The Klicker-Hackett Hanger folds flat against the side of the saw when not in use. Therefore it dosen't increase the saw's width either. Thus, it is a safer and more convenient tool than the Goss Hanger.
The following patents described various tool supporting devices but none are as efficient as the Klicker-Hackett two position hanger.
______________________________________ 869,947 11/1907 Tupper 1,116,847 11/1914 Russell 1,303,908 5/1919 Johnson 1,948,932 2/1934 McMickle 65/65 2,262,832 11/1941 Caldwell 145/35 2,309,990 2/1943 Savi 248/360 2,467,905 4/1949 Ostberg 248/360 2,730,803 1/1956 Kimball 30/167 2,841,192 7/1958 Martin 30/340 X 3,886,658 6/1975 Wikoff 30/388 4,179,805 12/1979 Yamada 30/122 4,406,064 9/1983 Goss ______________________________________